Eagle Academy
is a high class private academy for talented young people. The school appears in Magical Warrior: Melodic Utahime, the third season of the Utahime Series. The Eagle Academy is the school Yakata Kotori and her siblings attend in the anime. Description The Eagle Academy is located close to a mountain, outside the town. The Academy remembers of an old mansion which was once owned by rich people. It is built in an European style and hardly fits in the landscape. Besides the large main building, the Eagle Academy also has some big gardens which can be used by the students to study or start new ideas. The classrooms are mostly found inside the main building of the Eagle Academy. At the top of the roof, a flag with the academy's emblem can be seen. Notable Students Female *Yakata Kotori *Yakata Omori Male *Yakata Katashi School Information Uniform Much like most other Japanese schools, the students of Eagle Academy have to wear the school's own school uniform. However, the design of the uniform does not change, based on their grade. In fact, the students wear the same uniform, with different ribbons, as they match their grade after all. The Eagle Academy has uniforms for male students as well as female students. The colors of the different grades are; *'Middle school:' royal purple for first years, magenta for second years, ultramarine for third years *'High school:' aquamarine blue for first years, forest green for second years, scarlet for third years Female Uniform The female winter uniform consists of a white shirt with a ribbon tied around the collar. The color of the ribbon is based on the student's grade. Over the shirt, the students wear a pale yellow sweater, as well as a black colored jacket. The jacket has golden trims as well as golden buttons. The girls wear a black colored, pleated skirt that has buttons on the right side and golden trims at the end. The girls wear pale yellow loafers with bright yellow laces and white stockings. The female summer uniform consists of a white shirt with a ribbon tied around the collar. The color of the ribbon is based on the student's grade. Over the shirt, the students wears a simple, pale yellow colored sweater. They wear a black colored, pleated skirt that has buttons on the right side and golden trims at the end. The girls wear pale yellow loafers with bright yellow laces and white stockings. Male Uniform The male winter uniform consists of a white shirt with a tie tied around the collar. The color of the tie is based on the student's grade. Over the shirt, the students wear a pale yellow sweater, as well as a black colored jacket. The jacket has golden trims as well as golden buttons. The boys wear black colored pants with golden linings. They wears dark brown loafers with bright yellow laces. The male summer uniform consists of a white shirt with a tie tied around the collar. The color of the tie is based on the student's grade. The shirt shows golden linings and is short-sleeved. The boys wear black colored pants with golden linings. They wears dark brown loafers with bright yellow laces. Staff *Mr. Chiemsee Trivia *The Emblem of the Eagle Academy displays a flying eagle. References Category:Magical Warrior: Melodic Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Melodic Utahime Locations Category:Locations Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Locations